


Алые паруса

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал R-NC21 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Gender Changes, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Коллаж
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Она все ждёт, что отважный и прекрасный капитан корабля с красными парусами явится за ней, и он, действительно, однажды является. Но корабль оказывается пиратским, а капитан - членом бадитского Сопротивления...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, fem!Armitage Hux/male!Rose Tico
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал R-NC21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185917
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Алые паруса

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/9a15f8c3e916bebd1614457861.jpg)


End file.
